Doctor Who: Victorious
Doctor Who: Victorious is the second special between Series 6 and the Darth/Gear Series. It is a feature-length special that deals with the Doctor and co. bearing witness to an alternate reality where the Doctor has devolved into a mass-murdering, megalomanic tyrant and the entire universe is under his control. The 'Whoniverse' Doctor must do battle against himself to topple his dictator counterpart's rule and prevent him from extending his oppression across even more universes. Synopsis "The Doctor's most defining trait was his heart. Taking that away from him brings the birth of an evil beyond any ever seen." - River Song An unspecified event in an alternate version of the Doctor's life causes him to abandon his former life and instead controls and dominates the entire universe singlehandely, seeing his power and his rule as the only way to preserve peace and order. The real Doctor, Rory, Amy and River must stop the Victorious from unleashing hell onto their reality as well. Plot The Blind Fathers A vast wasteland littered with destroyed robots and other machinery is being scanned by a large, ominous black ship. Three, apparently human, creatures hide from its headlights and attempt to run away in the other direction. They are halted when a bronze robot lands in front of them. It stares at them as they try to scuttle back the other way but the robot's eye-beams disintegrate each of them in seconds. The robot talks into an intercom, addressing 'High Victorious', telling them that they have wiped out all life forms in the city and levelled it. The voice responds by stating that to teach the planet's other inhabitants a lesson and orders the entire land mass of where the city was to be obliterated and orders their forces to evacuate immediately. The robot then hovers with its rocket boots and leaves the planet's atmosphere, along with other robots and the black ships. They gather around a huge mothership with a weapon pointed directly down the ravaged city. A shadowy figure looks at the planet and talks with a masked individual about how he grows weary of the universe standing no chance of even challenging his rule anymore. The masked individual asks what he plans on doing if he so tires of his rule. The shadowy figure moves closer to the light and reveals the Doctor's face, but paler with dark red eyes. He tells his subordinate that there are countless universes out there - and all he needs now is to get to the next one. This Doctor lookalike tells the masked man, or 'Nemesis' to take the mothership to Gallifrey. In the TARDIS, the Doctor, Amy and Rory are about to head down to Earth for a 'day off' but are alerted of an incoming foreign object ready to impact on the ship. The Doctor sees it and it appears to be a small probe. The Doctor manouvers the TARDIS and opens the doors, and the probe falls inside. The Doctor looks at it and sees that it has a recorded message for him. He plays it and the first words heard are 'Hello Sweetie'. River left a message stating that the probe was to warn them about her arrival in about 4 seconds after playing the message so he should keep the TARDIS there. With that, River rolls into the TARDIS and thanks the drivers of a large cargo ship for the lift as they depart. River tells them that she has found something that they might want to take a look at. She unravels some cloth from a metal pillar she was holding with markings that are in High Gallifreyan. Rory mentions that it must have come from New Gallifrey but the Doctor mentions that when he recreated New Gallifrey, he actually forgot to put in the history of High Gallifreyan and just left normal Gallifreyan, so the New Time Lords have no idea how to write it. This pillar came from the Time War. The Doctor reads it out and the markings speak of a 'gateway across the Void' and mention the location of this gateway to be on the planet Kathekon. The Doctor asks where River found it and she tells him that it went straight through a ship she stole from the Stormcage 'for fun' and she managed to teleport with it and a probe before being destroyed with the ship. They make it to Kathekon and see that the entire planet has been abandoned for centuries, with all the remnants of civilization overrun with vegetaion and ruin. One structure that has managed to remain completely unsctahed minus the moss and plants covering some of it is a large settlement of monolithic pillars exactly like the one in River's hands. Amy sees that the centre has an alter that needs the pillar to be inserted into. Rory asks if they should and Amy agrees that they have no idea what they exactly mean by 'gateway to the Void'. The Doctor muses over it and says that this may be very important but remembers that the Time Lords were ready to destroy all of time and space at one point in their desperation, so he has no idea what kind of device this huge structure could be. As everyone goes backto enter the TARDIS, the pillar suddenly leaps out of River's hand and inserts itself into the slot. River says that the pillar must be magnetically linked to the slot but someone must have triggered it to have the pillar throw itself into it. Before they could think or look for who may be responsible, the machine began to emit a large beam of light upwards and created a large white vortex which grew in size before becoming a large hole where they saw inside was space and a huge fleet of spaceships were coming ever closer. Everyone then tried to remove it as the hole got bigger and the ships were getting closer. They managed to finally pry it out of the slot and the hole started to rapidly shrink but before it closed, one of the ships sends a jolt of electricity and the four of them are thrown upwards and scooped up by the mothership just before they could enter into the void of space or be destroyed by the closure of the vortex. Cast * The Doctor - Matt Smith * Amy Pond - Karen Gillan * Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill * River Song - Alex Kingston * The Victorious - Matt Smith * Nemesis Voice - Doug Bradley * Victory Droid Voice - Nicholas Briggs Behind the Scenes See Also Category:Phoenix Category:Eleventh Doctor stories